The Kiss
by GeorgieM
Summary: A short one shot, a moment between Freddie and Sam.


_**This is a short one shot and I'm still working on the next chapter of iAm Sam. It's just some fluff because I have an urge to kiss someone and there is no one here to kiss at the moment.**_

_**~I promise you, I do not own iCarly or its characters~**_

**The Kiss**

"Yo! Fredbag!" Sam throws her backpack down on the Shay's living room couch and searches around. She finally finds him upstairs in the iCarly studio working on the computer. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hello to you, too, Sam." Freddie rolls his eyes and continues typing away. "I've been here since school got out trying to work the bugs out of one of the videos. What do you need?"

"A favor." Refusing to look at him, Sam sits down on a beanbag chair and twirls a lock of her curly hair between her fingers.

"What kind of favor?" A long silence stretches out without Sam answering him so Freddie turns around to look at her in concern. "What kind of favor, Sam?" His voice a little panicky, he edges a bit closer to the door.

"Nothing illegal… or painful… or dangerous." Sighing, Sam continues to concentrate on her hair and mumbles something.

"What, Sam? I didn't catch a word of what you just said." Freddie, curious, moves closer to the unpredictable blonde.

"I said…" Again, she mumbles her request and the faintest tinge of pink creeps onto her face.

"Sam." Exasperated, Freddie crouches down in front of her with his elbows on his knees and stares at her. "Say it again, slower and louder."

"Gees, fine Frednerd but I really think you need to clean out your ears." Sam slouches further into the beanbag and repeats the favor, her face definitely turning red as the words slip past her lips. "I need you to tell me if I'm a good kisser."

"What?" Falling back on his butt, Freddie stares at her in open-mouthed shock. "Did you just ask me to…"

"Don't make me say it again!" Sam groans in frustrated embarrassment.

"Okay, but why me? Why can't you ask your boyfriend?" Freddie stands up and walks back to his computer, trying to hide his irritation at mentioning Sam's current love interest.

"We broke up." Looking away, Sam starts tugging at her hair.

"Why?" Freddie comes back to stand next to Sam, looking down at her with the slightest bit of hope in his eyes. Sam might have noticed if she could have raised her face to look him in the eye but she keeps her gaze averted.

Standing up too, Sam walks over by the car and leans against it, looking at her toes. "He said I wasn't girlie enough for him and that I didn't know how to kiss properly." She whispers this and a single tear streaks down her cheek almost imperceptibly. Taking a deep breath, Sam regains control and the tears dry up as if they never existed.

"He's an idiot." Freddie declares distinctly, striding closer to her. "And he's out of his mind."

Sam looks up, startled, into Freddie's velvet brown eyes. Her mouth opens and shuts but she can't think of a single thing to say with Freddie so close and saying those things so passionately. Freddie, taking advantage of this, steps even closer and rests his hands on her waist. "He's a fool." He whispers into her ear. "I'll prove it to you."

Before Sam can say anything, Freddie leans down and captures her lips with his own softly, breathlessly. After several moments, he tilts his head slightly and runs the tip of his tongue across her lower lip. Sliding his hands around to her lower back, he pulls her up into his chest. She gasps and he deepens the kiss to explore the warm recesses of her mouth. Feeling her muscles weakening at the onslaught of unfamiliar tingles, Sam wraps her arms around Freddie's neck to hold herself up and pull him closer.

When Sam's fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his head, Freddie moans, breaking the kiss. Sam, gasping for breath, releases his neck and hits his shoulder with considerably less force than usual. "Why did you stop, dork?"

"Sam." Freddie chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist affectionately, leaning his forehead against hers. "There is absolutely, positively nothing wrong with your kissing."

"Then why are you still talking?" Grinning devilishly, Sam places her hands on either side of Freddie's face and pulls him down for another kiss. Freddie obliges with a smile on his lips, happy to finally have his Sam.

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and let me know.**_


End file.
